


The Valkyrie and the Dragon

by catchingadri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingadri/pseuds/catchingadri
Summary: During the long winter months, a pair of companion constellations rest in the sky. Their tale is one of war, death, and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Gency Week day 3: Stars! I took it a little too literally. Warning for very bastardized mythology. This was very fun to write, and I hope to do a real mythology AU in the future.

As the nights grow longer, one pair of constellations become more prominent in the sky.

Once, there was a time when dragons roamed the Earth, ruling over humans. The people lived in fear of angering the dragons, terrified of the consequences. The hungry beasts would not hesitate to retaliate against those they believed to have wronged them.

During the time humanity toiled under the all-encompassing power of the mighty dragons, a powerful valkyrie took a human lover. Mercy was loved for her compassion for humans. She was renowned for giving second chances at life for even the furthest gone.

The young man of her affections was not well known in his community. Genji appeared and disappeared as he pleased, and was often not seen for weeks on end. This did not dissuade Mercy, for she cared greatly for him. The two were rarely seen apart, and their love seemed the picture of perfection.

However, the people began to grow restless. They grew tired of slaving away to please the dragons, living in fear of their every movement. Groups began meeting in secret during the night. They worked restlessly to train and plan. No longer would humanity be ruled by another.

The war began in earnest. Each battle resulted in thousands of dead, but the human rebels were determined. The dragons were overpowering the humans, and some feared their cause was hopeless. As the war continued, Mercy was torn away by her duties with increasing frequency, leaving little time for her human lover. Genji was seen even less, appearing only every few months. Mercy searched for him in her every free moment, but was rarely able to locate him. Their romance seemed doomed to failure, and many hearts ached for the loving valkyrie.

One battle seemed to be the one to tip the balance. Three of the mighty dragons were slain, with a fourth heavily injured and likely to die. Mercy was called to the battle, sending the fallen to Valhalla. While searching the battlefield for any who may be hiding, she stumbled into a large cave. She heard noises echoing from within, so she began to wander forward, curious as to what she may find.

In the largest section of the cave, she came upon the injured dragon. The dragon was bleeding heavily, and she could sense it’s fading life-force. She took another step forward, accidentally kicking a rock. The dragon swung its head to her. They met eyes, and Mercy couldn’t help but feel a strong sense of familiarity.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

The dragon began to shimmer, shrinking until it took a human shape. Laying upon the floor of the cave was Genji, taking his last breaths. Mercy could scarcely believe her eyes. She had explained away his disappearances, excusing any strange behaviours. She wanted to demand answers, but he was barely able to breath, never mind speak. She rushed to hold him. Genji smiled at seeing her, and with his dying breath proclaimed his love for her. The valkyrie cried over his dead body, mourning the lover she had known. She could feel her being called back, but she could not bear to leave him without a proper funeral.

She worked to build a funeral pyre for him. Placing him carefully onto the pile, she added the sword of a fallen soldier, allowing him to carry it into the next life. Stepping back, she lit the wood. She stayed as long as she dared, but, with a heavy heart, left him in the remains of the battlefield.

The town noticed Genji no longer returned for even the occasional visit. Mercy was rarely seen outside of battles, and the people noticed her demeanor had changed. No longer the loving, compassionate valkyrie she had always been, her presence now meant almost certain death.

Eventually, humanity won the war. It was long fought and hard won, and everyone rejoiced in their victory. Even the gods celebrated the victory, believing the war resulted in a well-deserved victory.

Mercy was no longer seen by any human. She would not permit herself to mourn, throwing herself into her duties. She overextended herself so greatly, that she began to fade. Fading was death for a valkyrie, but Mercy did not allow herself to stop. Any free moment, she could not escape the vision of Genji dying in her arms.

Eventually, Mercy collapsed, greatly weakened. She was laid in a bed, with her fellow valkyries around her. She slowly grew weaker, eventually fading entirely. As a tribute to her, the gods rearranged the stars. Now, the constellations of the valkyrie and the dragon rule during the longest nights, endlessly chasing each other around the sky.


End file.
